Misfire by CayStar
by FirstTimeFumbles
Summary: Bella hasn't seen Quil in more than two years. When he finds her on campus, she decides to bring him home. It's just sex; what could possibly go wrong?


**Title: **Misfire

**Summary: **Bella hasn't seen Quil in more than two years. When he finds her on campus, she decides to bring him home. It's just sex; what could possibly go wrong?

**Pairing: **Bella/Quil

**Word Count: **5064

_**Misfire**_

His voice was the absolute last thing I would have expected to hear, but I turned with a smile when I heard him across the parking lot. "Hey! Bells! Over here, Bells!"

Quil Ateara hadn't changed much in the two years since I last saw him, although he did look even bigger, something that was no small feat in itself. He was easily 6'4" and had muscles on top of muscles straining his plain white undershirt and making me drool in anticipation.

I braced myself for his familiar bear hug, and he didn't disappoint, swinging me up into his arms and spinning me in a tight circle. I let out a giggle that made me sound closer to his age of barely eighteen, than my own age of almost twenty-one. Quil always was a character.

When he finally put me back on my feet, I looked up at him with a smile. "What are you doing here, Q? I didn't know you were coming to school here. My dad didn't say anything."

He ducked his head, looking uncharacteristically shy, and shuffled his feet nervously. I started to worry a bit when he coughed a little and reached one meaty hand up to scratch the back of his neck. "Well, I... um, I kind of got some scholarships to play ball here," he finally admitted quietly, and I couldn't stop the surge of pride I felt for my old friend. That pride skyrocketed when he continued, "Football covers my room and board, and I also got some academic scholarships to pay my tuition. Tribal grants and shit cover the rest so my mom's not out any money."

I was stunned for moment or two. Out of his group of friends, I would have thought Embry would be the one leave the rez and go to college. Quil was the consummate class clown, but it looked like he had buckled down and studied hard since I left town.

Thinking about his friends brought my mind back to Jake, and our less-than-amicable break-up. I glanced up at Quil, wondering what his best friend really thought of me, despite his exuberant greeting.

Jacob was my oldest friend, someone I regarded as almost a little brother. But when I was dumped by Edward Cullen senior year, I kind of rebounded with Jake, taking advantage of his lifelong crush. Our relationship was awkward and one-sided, only tolerable when we were hanging out with his friends.

Quil and Embry kept things light, and I truly enjoyed the evenings we spent together watching movies, or hanging out in Jake's garage. When I was accepted to U-Dub in Seattle, I used it as an excuse to finally end things with Jacob. He didn't exactly take it well.

After a huge public argument, I was too embarrassed to set foot in La Push, and I hadn't been back to visit when I was home for the holidays. I stayed in Seattle over the summer, working to save up for school and my new apartment, something that was a necessity after two years of dorm life.

"So... where were you headed, Bells?" Quil's voice brought me back to the present, and I was startled to find him standing much closer than he was before. I craned my neck up to see his face better, and from this angle his big brown eyes looked darker, and much sexier as well.

"Oh! Um, I was just going to my apartment. My classes are done for the day," I said, glancing toward my old truck that I was sure he recognized. "What about you?"

This time he took a deliberate step forward, as he reached down to steady me with a huge hand at my waist. His normally cheerful grin was replaced by a slow smirk, and I realized just before he spoke that it was no coincidence he found me in this parking lot. "I was hoping I could spend some time with you, Bells," he said, and I shivered as he dipped his head to put his mouth closer to my ear. "Alone."

This was probably a really bad idea. A really, really bad idea. Quil was a freshman, just a baby, really, and I was supposed to be the responsible one here. Jacob would flip his shit if this went where I thought it was going, and who knows what my dad would say. I really should tell him-

"Sure. Why don't you come home with me? I live alone, just off campus," my mouth answered without first consulting my brain. The rest of my body was completely happy with this idea; common sense was the last holdout. Oh, what the hell. You only live once, right?

Quil draped his big arm across my shoulder and pulled me toward my truck. I was a bit confused when he walked me to the passenger side and opened the door, but he turned those puppy dog eyes on me and asked if me if he could drive. "I miss Big Red here, Bells. This truck is epic, you know."

He looked so serious that I couldn't hold back my laughter. My truck had originally belonged to Billy- Jake's dad- and I was pretty sure that everyone on the reservation learned to drive in it. When my dad bought it for me, the boys kind of came along with it like little half-naked Quileute hula dolls. It was something that had irritated Edward to no end, and something I not-so-secretly enjoyed.

I was still giggling when he climbed into the driver's seat, and it seemed natural to scoot on over when he reached to put his arm around my shoulder. "Where to?" he asked, pulling me closer as he reached around me to shift the truck.

We didn't speak other than to give directions, and before long we pulled into the designated spot in front of my apartment door. The relative silence had been comfortable, but as we stopped and he turned to look at me, the air quickly became charged. His arm was still around me, and he was rubbing light circles on the exposed skin of my upper arm.

My breath caught in my throat as he brought his other hand up to cup my chin, his gentleness is direct opposition to his sheer size. His eyes flickered between my eyes and my mouth as he slowly lowered his face to mine. Our lips were nearly touching when he breathed out, "I really wanna kiss you right now."

I didn't even stop to think, I just leaned in far enough to press my lips to his. Softly at first, barely touching, until I reached up to grasp his strong neck and pull my face tighter to his. He didn't move for a moment or two, then with a half-moan, half-laugh, he pulled me over to straddle his lap.

Wasting no time, he tangled his hands in my hair and pressed his lips to mine again. His full lips were so soft, and I felt a spark there that I had never felt with Jacob. Quil brought out a passion in me that had been stifled for far too long. I gasped a little when he bit softly at my bottom lip, and he slipped his tongue in when my mouth opened.

I couldn't hold back my own moan when his tongue stroked mine eagerly, passionately, as if he was trying to speak something directly into my mouth. His arms held me firmly, one around my waist and the other hand splayed open on my back. We kissed until we had to stop for air, and I reluctantly pulled back to look at his face.

His huge smile was all I could see as I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned up to place my forehead against his. My own lips were stretched in a wide grin that I felt I could really get used to.

"Wow, B. That was even more awesome than I imagined it would be." My sweet Quil always had a way with words. Wait, my Quil? As I looked at his clear eyes, sparkling with excitement, I couldn't help but want to claim him as my own.

"It really was, Quil. I would have kissed you years ago if I had known it would be like that," I told him with a wink. A wink?! This is the kind of thing Quil brought out in me, behaviors that I would have never done around Jacob or Edward.

He threw his head back and laughed, a happy sound I could listen to all day. Quil just wasn't quite Quil unless he was happy. He radiated warmth and joy, filling me with life. I couldn't resist leaning forward to kiss his neck, just under his jaw, and his laughter cut off immediately as he tensed slightly underneath me.

The atmosphere in the truck changed abruptly and Quil's eyes darkened as he looked back at me, suddenly serious. Testing my newfound power, I kissed him again, a little closer to his ear, and watched as his eyes rolled back slightly and closed before he put his hands on my waist and squeezed lightly.

"Um, B? Not that this isn't completely amazing and, like, the best thing that's ever happened to me, but we should probably go inside before somebody sees us out here." His words threatened to open old wounds for me. Part of the reason Edward and I had split up was because he refused to be affectionate with me in public. This always left me feeling ridiculously small and unworthy.

However, unlike Edward's rejections, Quil didn't make me feel like I was inadequate, or that he didn't want me as badly as I wanted him. No, I could feel exactly how much he wanted me, but I could also feel the sweet way he was keeping his hands above my waist, and as his eyes softened, they were filled with respect along with desire. He was only looking out for me, trying to keep us from getting too carried away. It really was the sweetest moment.

Of course, like all things Bella-related, the perfect moment couldn't last. He pressed one soft kiss to my lips before lifting me off his lap so we could go inside. As I brought my leg over his, my calf bumped the steering wheel, knocking my knee directly into his...

"Oh, fuck! Damn, B, that really hurts!" My hugely muscled, hot-as-hell boy toy was curled up in my truck with tears in his eyes. Way to go, B.

"I'm so sorry, Quil! I didn't mean to! Can I... I mean, do you need me to... oh hell, what can I do?" I fluttered my hands around uselessly as he stayed hunched over, trying to recover from my inadvertent junk shot.

He shook his head as his breathing slowly evened out, and finally raised his head to look at me sheepishly. "Well, that's a story I won't be repeating anytime soon! I hope you don't do that every time I kiss you," he said, his smile almost as bright as usual.

I just groaned as my face turned bright red. Resting my forehead against his shoulder I couldn't hold back my giggles, and I was grateful when he joined me in laughing. "Quil, I really am sorry about that. Maybe we should avoid the truck for a while. Let's go inside, okay?"

I winced every time he did, as he climbed slowly from the truck cab. I followed him at a safe distance until we were on flat ground and he pulled me close for a hug. I snuggled into his warm embrace, and he tipped my chin up for another kiss. I was pretty sure kissing Quil was my new favorite hobby, and I hoped to make a lot of time for that particular activity. I had a feeling today would be more than just a quick hook-up, if we managed to get that far at least.

Quil followed close behind me as I took his hand to lead him into my apartment. I fumbled with my keys for minute, somehow unable to get the right one into the lock. He laughed quietly and reached around me to open the door, then startled me by turning and pressing me up against it once we got inside.

His big arms caged me on either side, and I shivered in anticipation of his kiss. He pressed his hips against me, only to draw back with a hiss when his still-tender man bits protested against the unwelcome compression.

I lowered my head to his chest in an attempt to hide my laughter, but he still heard me. "It's not funny, Bells," he huffed in annoyance.

The pout on his face caused my giggles to bubble over, so I grabbed his hand to pull him over to my couch. "Here, Q. Have a seat and I'll get something for that, ok?" I dropped a kiss on his forehead and he smiled at me sweetly, so apparently I was forgiven.

I pulled out a bag of frozen peas, making a note on my grocery list to replace them, and grabbed two cans of Coke from the fridge. I brought my offerings out to Quil, and we settled back to watch a movie, crotch-veggies and all.

About twenty minutes in, Quil's hand dropped down from my shoulder to cover my right breast. I'm sure he thought the move was sneaky, but it's hard for someone of his size to be stealthy about anything. My smile turned to a moan when he brushed his fingers over my nipple, teasing it to a tight peak, and when I turned my head to face him, he pulled my lips to his once more.

I brought one hand up to cup the back of his head, and vaguely noticed the bag of peas fall to the ground. I started to bring my knee up to straddle him, but Quil's other hand landed heavily on my thigh, keeping my leg locked in place. I looked up at him in question and he shook his head warily. "I'd rather not try that again just now, ok?"

Glancing at his lap, I saw that he was apparently feeling much better, and I knew just how to make it up to him. I slid down to the ground until I was kneeling between his legs, momentarily overwhelmed as I took in his hulking frame from this angle. The man was positively giant!

Quil moved eagerly when my hands reached for his jeans, and he quickly unbuttoned them and slid them down to his knees. I lifted one foot and helped him slide them off, giving myself more room to work.

I stifled another giggle as I took in his Scooby Doo boxer shorts- they were just so perfectly Quil. "Very sexy," I told him, though my breath caught when I saw the serious look in his eyes.

We stared at each other as I slipped his shorts down, never losing eye contact as he pulled them off, and I settled back between his legs with no barrier left between us. He brought his hand to my cheek and smiled sweetly, finally giving me the nudge I needed to look down.

Wow. Talk about intimidating. I was pretty confident in my blow job skills, but being faced with the monster Quil was hiding in his pants, I wasn't sure how well I would be able to perform.

His cock wasn't extremely long, but it was thicker than any I had ever faced before. It was also uncut- something I had never encountered. I froze for a minute, having no idea what to do with the extra skin. Did I pull it back? Would it taste weird? "Bells?"

Quil's voice sounded worried, and I realized I'd been staring at him for way too long without doing anything. "Umm," I stammered. "I don't want to hurt you, but I have no idea what to do with... with that..." I gestured vaguely at the extra wrinkled turtleneck-like skin that had me spooked.

With a smirk, Quil took himself in hand and stroked a few times, fully exposing the dark purple head of his cock that I was more familiar with. So that was it? No big deal.

I wiped that smile right off his face when I covered him with my mouth and bobbed a few times. "Oh, fuck, B! That's... that's... I-" He suddenly stiffened underneath me and I was choking on his cum. Well, I certainly did not expect that. That had to be a new record.

My eyes were watering as I pulled back and wiped my mouth, swiping away the little bit that had dribbled out, and I looked up to see Quil looking completely embarrassed. He sat back, covered his face with his arm, and groaned. "Oh, Bells. I can't believe I did that. I haven't come that fast since I was fifteen!"

He sat up and leaned over to grab my shoulders, pulling my face closer to his, "You have to give me another chance. I swear I can last longer- you've just had me so riled up since I first saw you this afternoon. You're so smokin' hot, B!"

Well, that was a compliment, I guess. I hoped. Surely his endurance would improve- I mean, he was a healthy (virile?) 18-year-old man... boy...

My thoughts cut off abruptly when he leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. His tongue invaded my mouth, and I surrendered as he scooped me into his strong arms and stood from the couch. At his breathless, "Bedroom?" I vaguely gestured toward the hallway, knowing that process of elimination would eventually lead him to the right door. Of course, he still opened the bathroom and closet doors first, letting out a happy noise of success when he finally stumbled into my neat bedroom.

I didn't have much, just a plain blue comforter on my full size bed- the same bed I'd had in high school. I wondered if Quil would recognize it, or if he would make the mental leap that this was the same bed where Edward Cullen took my virginity. Oh well, at least I never fucked Jacob. That would have made this much more awkward.

I bounced a little when Quil dropped me on the bed, and my breath caught when he quickly stripped off his t-shirt, leaving him in all his naked, caramel-skinned glory. God, he was just so fucking gorgeous!

He smirked at me and did a goofy muscle-man pose, that looked anything but goofy from this angle, as I sat there with my mouth hanging open in awe. No wonder the boy had athletic scholarships; he must live at the gym. I was suddenly struck with an intense desire to trace those muscles with my tongue.

"Bells?" I dragged my eyes back up to his face, and away from his thick cock that was once again peeking at me from under that freaky extra skin.

"Um, yeah?" I blinked, trying to pull myself back into the passion of the moment, since he was clearly excited to be here.

"Aren't you a little overdressed?"

Those words, in that sultry voice of his, had me clawing off my shirt and throwing myself at him once more. His hands found my breasts like magnets, and he squeezed them gently, like he was testing the ripeness of fruit. In other words, it did absolutely nothing for me.

I pulled his head down, directing his mouth my nipple in hopes he would get the hint. He did, sucking and biting enthusiastically, a bit too enthusiastically. Ouch.

"Ok, Quil, that's good. Now get my pants off so you can fuck me!" Clearly Quil was someone I was going to have to talk through everything. Hopefully it would be worth it when that thick cock of his was pounding into me. Ooh, that thought had me suddenly drenched. I could do this.

It never occurred to me that I was having to talk myself into sex for the first time since Eric Yorkie found me on campus freshman year. We'd gone to a frat party, gotten drunk, and when he confessed that he was still a virgin, I offered to take care of that for him. That was something I'd never be able to forget...

Quil had my jeans off, and his hands on the waistband of my panties when he looked up at me from between my legs. He had the most adorable puppy dog eyes, and he looked a bit like he was begging for permission. I stroked my fingers through his hair and nodded, smiling at him softly. He really was adorable.

I couldn't miss the look of confusion on his face when I was finally laid bare before him. He reached forward and tentatively touched the very top of my pubic hair and I thought I understood. I had never been one of those girls who was totally bare down there. I was not a fan of shaving, and there was no way that hot wax was going anywhere near my lady parts. Hell to the no.

It wasn't like I was rocking an overgrown bush or anything- I was neatly trimmed, and carefully landscaped, but there was no denying that my curtains matched my carpet. Quil was apparently not expecting this, and I began to wonder about his level of experience.

I put my hand under his chin and lifted his face enough that I could see his eyes, "Quil? How many girls have you been with?"

His eyes widened before he ducked his head, and I hurried to reassure him. "It's not a big deal, I was just curious."

He looked off to the side- out the window- and I barely heard his whispered answer, "One."

Oh. One? Really? With a body like that? Hmm. Clearly I might have my work cut out for me here. "Ok, we can work with that," I forced my voice to sound cheerful. "Now, do you want to stay down there or come up here? I'm fine either way."

He looked back up to me and his worried puppy eyes now held a look of hope. "Really? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to like freak out or anything, I've just never seen a, um... _that_ that looks like... that."

It was silent for about three seconds, and then we both burst into laughter. He crawled up over me and leaned down on his forearms, planking his large body above mine. Once I got control of my giggles enough, I gasped out, "Ok. We're both in unexplored territory here- I'd say we're pretty even."

I gasped for another reason when he lowered his hips enough to rub his cock against my carefully groomed curls, and I grabbed that firm, round ass to hold him there. His body was just a beautiful, delicious sculpture, and I could not keep my hands off him.

He grasped his cock and began to run the head through my folds, spreading the moisture around. As he started to slowly push his way in, I pressed my hands against him and nearly shouted, "Wait!" At his panicked look, I forced myself to calm down a bit. "We need a condom first."

I got distracted when he sat back on his heels, that thick cock jutting out from his lap. Gorgeous. Just so fucking gorgeous. He raised his eyebrow and I jumped up. "Right! Condom!"

It took me just a few seconds to dive into my underwear drawer and pull out a string of condoms. Let's just say I was being optimistic here. Rather than waiting to see if he knew what he was doing, I just leaned over and rolled it down him in one quick movement. I blushed a little when he looked so impressed.

Lying back against the pillow, I held my arms out to him, "Ok, let's try that again."

His eyes were smoldering as he crawled toward me, dipping his head enough to catch my lips before he focused his attention lower down. He slipped one finger in, then another, and I just shook off his concern and told him not to worry about it and just fuck me already. I really enjoyed the look of hunger on his face when I said that.

I threw my head back at the feel of him working his way into my tight channel. It hadn't been that long since I'd had sex, but it had been a while since I did it sober, and in the daylight too. There was no way I'd forget this in the morning.

When he was fully seated, he paused for a minute to let me get used to him. I smiled up at him gratefully, seeing the beads of sweat on his brow from the effort of holding himself still. I nodded for him to move, and we both groaned as he made a few experimental thrusts.

Quil leaned over like he was going to try to kiss me, but we realized he was too tall to reach me in this position. I settled for wrapping my arms around him and pulling him down on top of me, enjoying the feel of his weight against me.

Wow, he was really heavy. I realized I was sinking further into the thick foam mattress topper, and Quil's thick barrel chest was making it really hard to breathe. I struggled underneath him and tried to speak, but my face was pressed against his pecs, and all that came out was a muffled groan.

"Oh, yeah, Bells. You feel so good too, baby. So good... I-" I was just beginning to panic when I felt him still, and I realized he was already filling the condom. So much for stamina.

He rolled over, and I could finally breathe again, but he just sat on the side of the bed with his head hanging down dejectedly. I wiped the sweat off my face and sat up to see what was going on in his beautiful head. "Quil? You ok?"

His shoulders slumped under my hands and I peeked around to get a look at his face. He glanced at me, and I could finally see that he was completely embarrassed. He sighed and leaned his forehead against mine, "Well, I know it's hard to believe but I actually lasted longer this time than the last time I did it."

I could tell he was trying to joke, but his words finally got through to me. He hadn't just had sex with one girl; he'd only had sex one time before me! No wonder the poor boy was shooting off early!

"Oh, Q. It's ok, baby! That's normal!" I hugged him as tight as I could, not an easy feat with someone his size.

He finally looked up with a hint of hope on his face, "Really? You don't think I'm just some stupid kid or something?"

I laughed and ran my hand over his bicep, "No, Quil. Definitely not. We just need more practice. After all, it can't get much worse than this, right?"

~_3 weeks later_~

I pulled on my shirt and slapped my teammates on the back as I made my way to the locker room door. "Hey! Ateara! There's a hot girl outside waiting for you!" Chase, one of my fellow linemen, cuffed me on the back of the head as I passed by. I smiled, wondering if Bella had finally given in.

I hadn't seen her since that first weekend- the weekend we spent mostly naked and horizontal together. I'd had a crush on Bella Swan for as long as I could remember, so finally fucking her had been fucking amazing. It was so much better than my first time with Rachel Black.

Rachel had gotten drunk at a bonfire and dragged me home with her the summer before my sophomore year. She was, like, five years older than me, and she laughed at me when I came too early and when I had to stumble into the bathroom to throw up. Kinda hurt the ego, you know? It took me a while to build up the courage to try again.

The only problem with Bella was the fact that she didn't want anything to do with me after that weekend. I tried not to let it bother me; I was busy with football, and classes, and finding my way around campus and such. I hadn't hooked up with anyone else yet, though. Even though I felt like I finally knew what I was doing, I guess part of me was hoping Bella would answer my calls and texts, maybe come back and give me another chance.

She was leaning against the wall outside when I stepped through the door, and I couldn't resist picking her up for a hug when I saw her. She was just so damn pretty. "Hey, Bells! What's up?"

She waited until I set her down, then took a step away from me- something I tried not feel too bad about. I guess she wasn't here for _that_.

"Um, Quil?" Her voice was kind of shaky, and I was worried something happened to her. She confused the hell out of me with her next words. "You know after that first time we... um... did it?"

Did it? What were we, twelve? Hell yeah, I remember fucking that sexy girl. I gave her my best panty-dropping smirk and said, "Yeah?"

She took a deep breath and looked away from me, out over the deserted football field. "Well, I know I said it couldn't get worse, and then we did it again and the condom broke..." She was still talking but I was stuck on those words- the ones she told me not to worry about at the time. The condom broke.

"Bella, you said it wasn't big deal. You said you were on the pill, and not to worry about. You said-"

"I know what I said, Quil!" She turned back to me, looking suddenly angry as she pulled something out of the bag on her shoulder. It looked like a plastic thermometer or something. It looked like- "What I said doesn't matter! Quil, I'm pregnant!"

Oh. Shit.


End file.
